It is particularly when spray discharge caps are used to eject a foam, gel or the like that the problem of post-foaming occurs which involves the continued formation of foam at the outlet opening after the valve is closed. In the course of time, such foam which has formed can paste up the outlet opening and even tends to close it completely. In addition, the residues which mostly are dried out in the area of the outlet opening will not look very attractive. Therefore, as a rule, the spray discharge caps are covered by a separate closure cap. Although this does not prevent the formation of residues at the outlet opening the bad optical impression will certainly no longer occur.
It is the object of the invention to provide a spray discharge cap which, using simple means, efficiently prevents the ejected medium from post-foaming at the outlet opening and prohibits residues from being formed thereon.